Caillou.exe Part 3 A.K.A. The Puppetmaster Invades Cai-Lab
Puppetmaster: This has gone too far in Cai-Lab's World, Clearly his channel is ruined by Memes! Ottanuha: What's wrong Puppetmaster? Puppetmaster: Cai-Lab's characters have violated every single rule by him. and put memes on grounded videos which is clearly stated not to do! They need to know that Legacy Video Maker is shutting down because of Caillou.exe! Ottanuha: Oh man, That's not good! (In the Puppetmaster's Lab) Puppetmaster: Qwerty, Open the portal to Cai-Lab's world! we must get his characters evacuated from this glitching world! (Qwerty opens portal to Cai-Lab's world) Puppetmaster: I don't suppose you got this translating mask, didn't you Ottanuha? Ottanuha: Yes, I did do it. This mask helps you translate each message. Puppetmaster: Thank you, I'll be back! (runs through the portal to Cai-Lab's world! (Back in Cai-Lab's world, As Cai-Lab's world is dying) Caillou.exe: Mother, you are going to die. Legacy Video Maker will die! Cai-Lab's Doris: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Please don't kill me! I beg of you, please, have mercy! (portal opens as the Puppetmaster steps in Cai-Lab's world) Puppetmaster: My lady, You must step in to the light of my world! Cai-Lab's Doris: Oh my goodness, Thanks Puppetmaster! Puppetmaster: My pleasure, Now, go there right now, Legacy Video Maker is dying! Cai-Lab's Doris: Thanks! (runs through the portal) Caillou.exe: Hey, why did you take my mother? I was about to kill her! Puppetmaster: I watched half of Cai-Lab's video Caillou.exe Part 1, and at the end Part 2 was coming soon, But now Legacy Video Maker is dying because of you! So now I have to throw portal bombs all over Cai-lab's world! Caillou.exe: What, No, You can't do that! I'm a creature of the dark! Puppetmaster: Watch me you retard! (Goes out the Window) Caillou.exe: Hey, Get back here old man! (Puppetmaster flies in the sky dropping his portal bombs in Cai-Lab's World as Caillou.exe chases him) Cai-Lab's Elena: Dora, get back here right now! (Portal bomb explodes as a portal appears) Cai-Lab's Dora: Never Mom! (falls down the portal) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cai-Lab's Elena: Oh my god, not another one of Dora's tricks! (falls down the portal) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cai-Lab's Miguel: Dora get back here now! Wait, why is this world glitching? and why is there a portal here? Cai-Lab's Abeula: Well, son, Legacy Video Maker is going to be deleted from Vyond, so I suggest we jump into this portal right here! Cai-Lab's Miguel: Good idea Mom, but I'm afraid it will be scary! Cai-Lab's Miguel and Abeula: (jumps through the portal) WOAH! Caillou.exe: Where do you think you're going old man? You can't go to my creator's house! (At Cai-Lab's world) Cai-Lab: I can't believe Legacy Video Maker is going away due to the glitching. and I have put memes in grounded videos. Puppetmaster: Indeed you did, and Legacy Video Maker is already dying thanks to Alvin Hung. Cai-Lab: Ugh, Puppetmaster, why are you here? Puppetmaster: because I have heard about you put memes in grounded videos out of Boris, Rosie, and Dora, but you never made videos out of Doris and Ms. Martin, no, not one! and now, I'm gonna make you step into the light! Cai-Lab: Woah, the light of your world is very bright! Puppetmaster: Indeed, (throws portal bomb on the floor) Cai-Lab: What is that? (Portal bomb explodes as a portal appears) Puppetmaster: Jump in please. Cai-Lab: Thanks a lot. (jumps in the portal) WOAH! Puppetmaster: That's what he gets for making meme videos. (Cai-Lab's world glitches to black and white) Puppetmaster: Hey, what's this glitching? Oh, looks like Legacy Video Maker is dead, But everything's all black and white! Caillou.exe: You freak! What have you done to my creator?!? Puppetmaster: Doesn't matter anyway, now to kill you with you know what! Caillou.exe: Bring it! (Puppetmaster and Caillou.exe begin fighting each other with fists as the world glitches) Puppetmaster: I have something for you! Your weakness! (Shows a lava lamp) Caillou.exe: No! No not fire! Anything but fire! Puppetmaster: I have a lava gun! (shoots at this glitching black and white room as it sets on fire) Caillou.exe: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! My plan to take over Caillou's life is ruined! Puppetmaster: This is the end, Caillou.exe. Caillou.exe. You wanna piece of me? (Puppetmaster and Caillou.exe continue fighting each other as The Puppetmaster shoots at the black and white glitching world) (Puppetmaster throws a portal bomb on the floor and it explodes as a portal back to the Puppetmaster's world appears) Puppetmaster: Sorry, I guess you'll have die of fire! (Puppetmaster goes through the portal back to his world) Caillou.exe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO............ (explodes) (Back the Puppetmaster's world) Ottanuha: At last, Where have you been? Puppetmaster: Surviving. Now, Close the portal Qwerty. (The Portal closes) Puppetmaster: Now delete and erase this dying and glitching World that Cai-Lab has. his computer will be put out of order. (Qwerty deletes and erases Cai-Lab's World) Ms. Martin: Oh no, That is gonna get scary! Macusoper: Cai-Lab is dead! Oh, dear! (The People in Cai-Lab's World get erased and deleted as the Cai-Lab's world exploded and gets deleted) Qwerty: Glitching World Deleted and Erased. Cai-Lab's Doris: Wow, That was scary. I dreamt that I was falling down the portal to another world! Ottanuha: That was not a dream, that really happened! Cai-Lab's Elena: Oh my god, That was a horrible trip. Cai-Lab's Dora: I agree with you Mom. Cai-Lab's Miguel: Oh, that was pretty scary. Cai-Lab's Abeula: I agree. Puppetmaster: That because all of you characters are in my world. You see you have violated every single rule by Cai-Lab, which is already in my world, and put memes on grounded videos which is clearly stated not to do! Cai-Lab: Well, What our punishment Puppetmaster? Puppetmaster: Your punishment would be staying in my light of my world forever in all eternity! Emperor Bob Dole will be showing you your new homes! and all of you will go with him! Cai-Lab's characters: Yes, Puppetmaster! Puppetmaster: Except you Cai-Lab's Doris, you're welcome to stay! Cai-Lab's Doris: Wow, That's great, Thank you for saving my life Puppetmaster! Puppetmaster: Aw, no problem. (kisses Cai-Lab's Doris) (and now for Breaking News) News Reporter Eric: Breaking News mk, The Puppetmaster has invaded Cai-Lab's World because it is full of memes and glitches. He has trapped a monster named Caillou.exe before the monster exploded into pieces. and Cai-Lab's characters are not so lucky enough. they are about to have a happy ending. Cai-Lab's Caillou: and they all had a happy ending, so says me, the narrator who was already dead and never appeared in part 3. Oh my god, Wait until The Puppetmaster invades YittorioTheVyonder2003, Brendan Barney, and Skyler Hawkins's worlds. Well, I hope you liked this video, subscribe to Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD for more sequels out of videos. Oh no, Am I already dead? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Explodes) (The End) Macusoper: Happy Halloween! Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD